


arms .klance

by seijohh



Series: songfics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crying, Falling In Love, Friendship, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Songfic, possibly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohh/pseuds/seijohh
Summary: in which lance needs to be home and keith helps.





	arms .klance

_I never thought that You would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around_

_And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

 

 

Lance pulled up the star map, taking a few doboshes to locate Earth. He zoomed out, chest constricting when he saw the distance on the map. He zoomed out until he could cup the distance between his hands.

 

“Soon, mama. Soon, papa. I’ll be home soon. I just need a little more time. I promise I’ll come back. You’ll be so proud, I promise. I promise.”

 

 

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

 

Lance left the main deck, returning the star map to usual. The hum of the machinery was the only sound keeping Lance company. It was the middle of the night, or at least what the team decided was a good time to sleep. Lance took a winding yet familiar path through the castle’s corridors to the Glass Room. Well, he didn’t know what it was really called but here two of the walls were a glass-like material, letting him stare into space. 

 

He pressed his hands and forehead against the wall like he was willing himself to fall through. He allowed the silence to suffocate him.

 

 

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

 

 

He drowned in the distant memories of his childhood. He drowned in the scent of his mother’s cooking. He drowned in the image of a simpler time, flying on top of his father’s shoulders. He drowned in the hospital room, waiting for his niece to be born. He drowned here, in space.

 

He left the wall, retreating to the makeshift bed made from blankets he stole from other rooms. He pulled off his shoes, keeping them near in case the sirens went off. He shimmied out of his jacket, turning it around and slipping his arms in again so that the fading smell of home surrounded him.

 

 

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

 

The next time Lance returns to the Glass Room is a couple quintents later. The lights of the castle were dim, indicating night time. 

 

Lance choked out a sob, his walking turned into desperate running through the halls to get to the Glass Room. His feet pounded on the floor, echoing. He swung open the door and collapsed, punching the glass. It didn’t break of course, so Lance kept hitting it.

 

“Take me back. I can’t do this anymore. They think I’m _dead_. I need to go back. Take me back, please. I’m begging you, I can’t live like this anymore.”

 

 

_The world is coming down on me_

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you_

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

 

 

“Lance?”

 

Lance stared at the approaching figure, flinching as they squatted down to be level with him.

 

“Lance, calm down. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

 

Lance shook his head, shrinking away from the figure. Broken sobs shook Lance to the core, he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Deep breaths, it’s okay. Ready? One, two, three. Breathe. There you go.” 

 

Silent instructions came steadily. A warm hand rubbed in circular motions on Lance’s back. Slowly, Lance’s erratic breathing became regular.

 

“K-keith,” Lance said, voice raspy and rough. “Thank you, thank you.”

 

 

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 

 

Keith started to stand up, offering a hand to the disheveled Lance. Lance took it gratefully, rising slowly. They wobbled to the makeshift bed, Keith awkwardly sat beside him, fingers becoming loosely intertwined. Their breaths and the hum of the castle created a comfortable melody.

 

Keith stayed for a while until he heard the steady shallow breaths. Keith started to get up again but stopped when he heard Lance’s breathy whisper.

 

“Stay.”

 

 

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

 

Music blared through the Altean speakers. His playlist from home.

 

Seventh wheel. Worthless. Waste of space. Useless. Burden.

 

Lance gasped, muscles burning from the intense sparring match with the training bot. Lance kept gulping in air, barely avoiding the blade of the training bot. A ding signaled another bot spawning in. Lance flipped over, kiting the bots so he could shoot them down. Two more dings came up, the bots spawning behind Lance.

Lance swore, sliding past them, shooting up. 

 

The dings, the energy coming out of the bayard, the music–it all blended together. The perfect mantra spurred him on. He shot and shot. He gracefully dodged the bots. 

 

But he couldn’t go on forever, his body eventually gave up. The lack of water and sleep caught up with him. He finally got hit in the back, falling through the floor. His bayard retracted, leaving him heaving on the floor, desperately grabbing at his paladin gear to get it off.

 

He lay sweaty and gasping for air, his vision getting blurry.

 

“Lance? Lance, what the quiznack, are you fucking crazy? Oh my god,” Hunk’s voice floated around him, the blurry figure disorienting. “Keith! Keith, help me get him into the healing pod.”

 

 

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 

 

Lance stumbled out of the healing pod a couple vargas later, falling into Keith’s arms.

 

“Stand up, dumbass,” Keith said, glaring at the taller male. “Who do you think you are? I checked the training log and you were in there for more than 3 hours! I don’t know what your problem is but you can’t die from exhaustion and being a stubborn shit head.”

 

“Shut up, you aren’t my mom. You can’t tell me to do anything,” Lance shot back, pushing Keith away from him. For a moment Keith looked genuinely hurt, but he quickly scowled and turned away from him. 

 

“Fine, whatever. Have fun killing yourself, I won’t worry next time,” Keith snarled, heading out of the healing pod room.

 

“I didn’t ask for your worry,” Lance mumbled, looking around. Then he realized it was the middle of the night and Keith had waited for him.

 

 

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

 

Lance and Keith’s tension could be felt during the next few missions by the whole team. Their teammates were careful talking about the other paladin to their rival in fear of triggering a fight. 

 

Lance nervously glanced over at Keith who was sitting beside him at dinner. Keith toyed with the pastry-like desert Hunk had made before trying it, eyes lighting up. Lance forced down a smile, instead, he pushed his own pastry towards Keith.

 

He looked at the tanner boy in surprise. Lance’s face heated up, meeting Keith’s eyes. Keith shot him an awkward smile and soft thanks. 

 

Lance looked away, face burning, “It’s whatever.” 

 

 

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos and comments appreciated (: love you  
> \- [my twitter](https://twitter.com/seijohh)  
> \- [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com)


End file.
